The Eternal Flower
by ASHlatios
Summary: After losing the Kalos league, Ash decides to go on a vacation in Altomare. During the course of this decision, he realises that he had some feelings for some certain someone. So he, unlike the usual self approaches to that situation. Will it turn out good or not. Find it out in this chapter.


**Eternal flower**

 **Disclaimer:- I don't own pokemons.**

 **A/N:- _Hello guys and gals. What's up! It's been a long time since I have done an one-shot story. So here it is. My second...or might be third '_ T _' rated story. I think most of you who follow me, think that I only do '_ M _' rated stories only. But that's not the case. I want to do a_** ** _'_ T _' rated story but I feel most of you don't like to read them since they don't contain LEMONS._**

 _ **Anyways, I felt i should at least try and see what is the result. It can surprise me also. It's up to you. PM me if you have any queries or any requests.**_

* * *

This is a world where we find mysterious creatures called pokemon; leaves along with humans, trains along with humans and finally battle with other trainers to select the superior one and battle them in a world tournament called Pokemon League. And the one who wins many number of leagues is called a pokemon master!

So we come across one of those passionate trainer named Ash with his trusty Pikachu, who has travelled through regions after regions to challenge Gym Leaders and entered in the leagues. Currently they were returning from the Kalos region after their latest defeat in the league which make it continuous sixth loss in it.

We then find ourselves with Ash and his Pikachu, just stepped on to the tallest elevation of the Pallet town from where he could see their house. "Hey Pikachu, let's race till the home?", he asked his buddy. He made his running stance and said, **"Ok!"** , with enthusiasm. And with the final call, they chased down to their home, sweet home.

Upon reaching the door, Ash quickly rang the doorbell and waited for his mother to reach. In a short while, some footsteps could be heard from outside. "Coming", was heard by them and the sound of the footsteps kept on increasing. Finally, the door opened by a young to middle aged woman with amber hair.

Ash and Pikachu then entered in and was immediately grabbed by that woman. "Honey you are back! It's been such a long time I have seen you in person", she squeaked in enjoyment. But for Ash, it's was a little different. Since she was hugging both of them very hard, he was facing breathing problem. "Mom, I can't breath", he somehow managed to spill out with bluish tint on his face.

Delia almost instantly left them free and let Ash as well as Pikachu to enjoy some free air. "Sorry Ash, but I couldn't control myself", she apologised with a sweet yet little sorrow face. When Ash came back to normal, he replied, "It's ok mom. I've gotten used to it", and reassured her that he wouldn't mind.

To make things little good from her part, she told him that she would be making their favourites for their lunch.[Really, if my mom would have been like her...I would have been so blessed!]

Ash after all his chores, moved up with his Pikachu to his room. He saw that everything was neat and clean, not a spec of dirt was to be found by him. That means his mother regularly cleaned his belongings. Ash then instructed Pikachu to sit on the bed as he need to do a lot of work now in the room.

He first opened the zip of his back and took out all the things there was. He kept the badge case along with other ones on the rack, he kept all his good clothes back to the wardrobe and other things. While doing that, he opened one of the drawers and found a roll of paper. It was an artist's paper[I don't know what it is actually called] since it was not ordinary piece for writing down things. He unrolled it and was astonished what he saw in it.

It was the painting of him and with his Pikachu drawn by Latias of Altomare. He had almost forgot the memories of his adventure in Altomare with everyone, participating in the race, saving the city, and alas leaving Latias all alone. Just when he thought of Latias, for a split second he could feel that his heart was racing faster than usual. He couldn't tell why but he felt that. Nonetheless, he kept that painting safely into its original place and assembled all other things.

It took some hours to finally settle down on the bed and relax. Coming after a long time is such a headache. **"Are you tired?"** , Pikachu asked him politely. He turned his head towards him, smiled and petted on his head while saying, "Yea, a bit tired I guess. But I'm fine".

"Lunch is ready. Come before it gets cold", Delia called out to them from the kitchen. She took out the last plate from the oven and put it on the well decorated table of feast. Ash and his Pikachu ran down through the staircase and took their seats in the table. Only for Pikachu, he actually need to stand on his chair.

When Ash came there, he was happily surprised to see so many dishes in front of him. He became clueless from where to start. Anyhow after their prayer, they started to have their portion of the meal.

 _(TIMESKIP-1HR)_

Ash was resting on the sofa along with his Pikachu with their stomachs full and Delia also entered the scene after a few minutes. She also took a seat beside him and asked, "So when are you leaving for your next league. I hope you at least have some time to spare with me now honey", him softly. He thought about it for sometime and then he said, "Well, I'm thinking of taking a break from these journeys. It's been a while that I have been on a trip without an intention of winning a league", blankly.

When he paused, the doorbell rang. Delia stood up and gone to receive the person. Again when she returned back to him, he was greeted by non other than Misty and Brock. He was quite baffled at when they entered the room. How could they come to visit him. First, they have their own Gyms to take care of and secondly, he didn't informed anyone that he would be returning back that day! When he looked at his mom, she said, "I have called them to come and visit you. It would be nice for you to meet your old friends again, isn't it", to him with a cheerful voice. Well, he couldn't agree more than that!

He looked at their two friends. For Misty, whom he had not met for so long years has changed a lot. She no more has her signature ponytail, instead, she wore her hair loose and free flowing. Her face also changed a bit. She didn't looked like a tomboy anymore, instead she looked like a girl and physically, she has also become more attractive. When he looked at Brock, he seemed to look pretty much the same, but his strout has increased and he started to have a thin layer of beard.

He got up from his sofa and exclaimed, "Misty, Brock, you are here! I can't believe it!" and ran to hug each of them. Misty blushed a bit when he came and hugged her and felt little embarrassment in front of all those people, but didn't opposed it either. She actually felt quite happy that he did and returned his hug with equal affection. He hugged him as well.

Misty then asked him what were his next plan for the future. He replied his answer and again she asked another question, following his reply, "Then why don't you come to Altomare with me. There is tour de Altomare competition in few days and I would be leaving there by tomorrow. It is good place for you to relax from your journeys and we can even pay a visit to Bianca, Lorenzo and Latias as well", while giving he the suggestion.

And again like before, when Ash heard the word 'Altomare' and 'Latias', his heartbeat got faster especially for the later one. His heart was racing like crazy for that fraction of a second. But he couldn't figure it out why. He was also getting images of Latias along with him in his head. He even started to blush a bit at that thought but immediately shook that off from his head and replied, "OK, I'll come" unknowingly. He turned to his mom and asked her as well to come since she had never been to Altomare before. She also agreed without any hesitation.

Meanwhile, when Ash shook his head to remove his mortified face, Misty became little suspicious about his behaviour. She saw him blushing and then immediately shook his head. She narrowed her eyes on him. What was going on with him?

"Then it's settled! We all be leaving for Altomare tomorrow", Brock announced it to all. And from then, they started to discuss all the things required them to take and what to expect over there.

 _(TIMESKIP-NEXT DAY-8:30AM)_

Ash, Pikachu and Delia had reached to the port five minutes before they were assigned to come. Ash was wearing his old style cloth, which he used to wear when he was Johto region and Delia had changed to a different arrite all together[Imagine Delia in Sun and moon clothes]. Ash was patiently waiting for his friends to come, while in the meantime he was thinking of something different. His mind was drifted back to the place where he first meet Latias and her brother Latios. How they played with him and his Pikachu and how their own selves got destroyed by those evil Team Rocket members. He stilled had grudge against Annie and Oakley.

While thinking, he noticed that his friends had finally showed up. She was wearing a similar outfit like when he met her during his Battle Frontier, but the top was now turquoise blue and her bottom one had slight gradient of Pink and violet. She also wore a small crystal necklace and small crystal eye drop earrings. In total, she was looking a beauty of her own.

He was stunned to see her in that avatar. But coming from it, he looked at Brock, who looked more or less like the previous day, but now was accompanied by a lady. He didn't know her, but one thing he could tell that she may know Brock closely. Since no women would dare to come for his strange 'rituals' and even if any come, Misty would make sure to take him off away from her and smack him with her infamous mallet.

Ash was about to ask him, but he himself spoke first, "Ash, I want you to meet my 'only one in this whole world'. Her name is Julie", with an elated end to his voice. At first, he was a bit confused of what he meant, but when Misty gave some inputs about it, he realised that he meant that she was his...wife! When he realised it, his eyes bulged out in amazement. Did someone really gave her heart to him? He was seriously shocked. To clear his confusion off, she told, "And you must be his close friend, Ash. I know you. I saw you on the Tv numerous times and learnt that you had once came to my husband's Gym to challenge him for your first badge...And it's true that I am officially married to Brock", with her sweet voice, which made Brock to almost dance in joy.

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS. THE SHIP SAILING FOR ALTOMARE FROM VERMILION IS GOING TO LEAVE SOON. PLEASE BOARD BEFORE WE LEAVE", the commander of the ship made the announcement through the mic. So they all started to board the ship one by one. Ash and Delia were quite amazed by the extravagant ship which they have board. Ash remembered that time they had gone to Altomare, it was on a small boat. When he asked that to others, Misty said, "I got a big discount on the tickets. So don't worry, I won't be bankrupt", and ended with a playful tone.

"How much time will it take to reach Altomare?, Delia asked them. Brock replied with a bit of thinking, "In this ship, we will reach by tomorrow morning" to her. So the day went very good. Everyone was enjoying their time with each other. That was the perfect opportunity to talk about his adventures in Kalos, how did he prepared and how he faced the challenges. They told him they were watch his league matches from their home how they had cheered for him. This made him sad because he couldn't win the league. Delia also expressed her anxiety by telling how she was frightened when he was facing those Zygarde along with his friends. It was a hell of a nightmare for her to bear. Ash then assured that he was alright and safe, but he failed to understand a mother's heart. How it felt when he did those scary things.

Misty quickly shifted the topic by asking him to take his Greninja out and show him to her. She was eagerly waiting for him to show his cool water type pokemon. So he did and Greninja appeared before her. She started to meticulously started to examine him, which made him feel awkward. "Hi, I'm Misty. It's nice to meet you Greninja", she introduced herself while moving her hand towards him. He also introduced himself in his own language and shook hands with her. Like this, the day was passed with necessary formalities and the night time came.

When the dinner got over, they moved to their respective rooms. Misty, Delia and Julie moved to one room and Ash, Pikachu, Brock moved to other, he laid himself on the bed and felt the bed like Latias' feather. It was just as soft and warm like her feathers. "Goodnight pal", Brock said and switched off the lights. Little did he noticed, Ash again started to blush at the name of Latias and his heart was racing fast again. Then he seriously started to think, why did it always happened when he thought about Latias. But one thing he could tell that he felt relieved, peaceful and kinda happy when he thought about her. With that, he fall into his slumber.

 _(TIMESKIP-THE NEXT DAY)_

The next day arrived, everyone was ready to board down. After a few minutes, the large horn blew, signaling that the ship was anchored and is ready for everyone to come down. When they did, Ash could make out a lot of changes which wasn't present when he last time came there. Everyone were very happy come there especially Delia, since it had been a long time she took a holiday from her work or a holiday in general.

Ash started to walk on his own with Pikachu on his shoulder. "Ash! Where are you going? You'll lost AGAIN?", Misty asked him quickly. She was getting an unusual icch on her skin but she couldn't tell why. Something was not right. "I'm going to clear my memories of this place. When I'm done, I will meet you all to the Altomare museum.", told them and started to walk again. But as soon as he kept his next step, she again asked, "And when will you show up?", she asked in her same fiery tone. He took a moment to think and said, "Maybe an hour or so", and left the scene. She then narrowed her eyes again and looked at him. Something fishy was going on!

While he was walking, he came across the boulevards which he first saw when he came there, he came to town square where the big fountain was located. He could see some new buildings, more number of people and most of the place was filled with high tech gadgets. Surely the city has changed a lot. Again when he resumed his walk, he came across the same small well where he first met Latias. Pikachu quickly ran to the open tap to taste the same old cool water, leaving behind Ash who was experiencing some strange mental trauma. At one hand he looked completely fine and the other, he was seeing images of Latias and himself together, even fantasizing to be with her! WHAT'S GOING ON?

He went to his Pikachu and said, "Pikachu can you please help me, it's urgent!?", while requesting him. When he looked at him, he could tell something was off from his face. **"Yea"** , he replied softly to his partner. They moved to a nearby forest so that no one heard them. After walking some distance in and when he was confirmed that no one was there, he asked to Pikachu to face him. As he did, he began to speak.

"Pikachu, there is something on which I need to take advice from you and it is something which I can only ask from you", he began with uncertainty in his voice. **"Ok, go on"** , the yellow rodent supplemented it. He then took a deep breath and said, "Pikachu, I don't know why, when I think about Latias; my head goes crazy, my heart beats faster and everything around me becomes so much more different...It's...it's very hard for me to express it...", with all honesty and truthfully. Now Pikachu was shocked more than he was surprised. He couldn't believe what he was hearing _that_ from his trainer! This must but _it_. But, then again he need to conform it well before letting him know. **"Anything else..."** , he asked him.

At that, he started to think about it. When he was done, he began, "Yes there is something more. When we were in the ship, last night when I was sleeping, the bed felt like as soft and warm as Latias' body and I couldn't help but to think about her again and again. How we spent our time when we first came here till the last time when we left her. And one thing is common I find is that, whenever I think about her, I feel like all the burden on me starts to reduce; I feel calm and peaceful", to say blindly. He told him every bit he knew about it.

Pikachu was then confirmed. It's really _it_. He couldn't believe in his calculated result but still, **"You are in love with Latias"** , he told him with cheerful voice. But Ash couldn't translate it. He wasn't used to that kind of expression of his. "What are you saying pal?", he asked in confusion. Pikachu comically stumbled down on the ground for that. How can he not understand what he is telling him after so many years together? But he need to somehow manage away to express it to him.

He started to look around, and luckily found a twig near him. He picked it up and started to scribble something on the ground. Ash saw first he draw a circle and inside he was making a face. To his surprise, it was of Latias'. He made it perfectly, much better than what _he himself_ could do. Then in the extreme opposite side of the face, he started to draw something. On finishing, it looked like Ash. Pikachu then turned to him and pointed that each face what they were. Now Ash could easily tell of whose the faces looked like.

He again turned round and drew a heart in the middle. When the picture was complete, Ash was astonished to see what he meant in his speech. He meant to say that HE LOVED LATIAS IN A _ROMANTIC_ WAY!

When he learnt that his face gone all red and said, "No, it's not possible. How can I love a pokemon? I am sure, it won't be it.", taking the side of the rationality. Educational knowledge is the greatest poison for human knowledge. There was no way he could ever love a pokemon in that way, or could he? Pikachu went to him closer and added, **"Somethings can't be answered by logic and reasoning. Think it like our gym battles and leagues. We don't follow any rule when we fight an opponent yet we win. So don't always listen to your brain; sometime listen to your heart also"** , with the previous line. This time, he could pick up most of what he told and when he gave it a thought, his problems get solved automatically.

If he is correct, _he_ is in love with Latias. It sounds strange, but he felt a large burden got off his body. It was a kind of different feeling which was far greater than eating his mom's cooking or having aspiration of winning a league. **"So, are you going to tell her about or not?"** , he asked, while teasing him on his new found love. Ash blushed at that and said, "Yes...but how?", he admitted with a low voice but asked how he would do that. He hasn't dated any girl, nor he watched any romantic movie to get any idea from it. He was completely clueless. And if he tried to ask advice from his friends, they might feel suspicious and and.. if they find it out, they wouldn't be his friend anymore and his mother might disown him!

 **"Don't worry partner! When I am here then no fear"** , he reassured him boastfully while beating his chest. His eyes filled up with tears of joy when he took part in his problem and said, "Thank you Pikachu! You are my best friend!", while hugging and thanking him.

(SCENE CHANGE- ALTOMARE MUSEUM)

We now find ourselves with Misty, Delia, Brock and Julie waiting at the entrance of the museum. it's been more than one hour that they are waiting and still couldn't Ash make in time. And with each passing second, Misty's anger was excallating higher and higher.

"I wonder where Ash could be now?", Julie voiced out. Even Delia had a similar question in her mind. "I am damn sure that he must have lost somewhere in the city and cannot able to find a way round here", she said her angry fiery voice. She looked totally pissed off. "Wait...when he will come back, I will make sure to teach him a perfect lesson on road directions!", she added while caressing her precious mallet. Brock and others got a sweat drop at her idea.

"But seriously if he is really lost, someone needs to find him", Brock said rationally. Everyone looked at each other's face. Luckily Brock bought some maps of Altomare before coming, he gave each one of them to one person, leaving behind one which would belong to Ash. "Let's see, we should search for him individually and report hear after two hours. If none of us could find him, we would inform the police here.", adviced Brock in a determinant voice. Everyone agreed and went to search around the city.

 _(TIMESKIP-30 MINS)_

While searching for him, Misty reached to the Altomare's famous shopping centre Via Del Corso. She immediately shugg off the thought of finding him in that place. That would be one of the last places where Ash can go in the entire Altomare. When she was about to leave that spot, she got a glimpse of Ash. At first she didn't count it in. But later when she focused her eyes, she indeed saw Ash talking to his Pikachu and then entering in one of the shops. When she looked at the sign of the board, it was written 'Canali' and outside of shop, men's appeals were showcased.

She was surprised that Ash could even entered into those kind of shops. She wanted to get in also but what would other people think that a girl like her doing inside of a men's store? Luckily she saw Brock, who was walking along the same lane. She instantly gone to him and explain the situation. So they both went inside to look for Ash. After a little searching, they found Ash with his Pikachu were choosing a dress!

"Do you really think this outfit looks better on me?[Imagine Ash new outfit that he wore in XYZ movie after his all clothes got wet]", he asked his buddy and heard by those two. **"Yea, It's much better than what you usually wear and looks good on you"** , he replied with confirmatory tone. "I guess, you are right. I need to look different before meeting her", he added to his line and went to the checkout line to pay for the clothe.

As soon as Misty and Brock heard it, they were immediately shocked, seriously shocked as if Raikou himself came and gave them a through dose of thunderbolt. He was planning to meet with someone!? "Is it true what I just heard?", asked Brock to Misty, who was equally lost and shocked. "Yea...But I don't believe it!", she replied unwillingly to her statement. Then she and Brock quickly came out of the store as soon as Ash gone out of the store.

"We need to follow him. I don't feel good about this", Misty ordered Brock, who replied, "What is your problem? If Ash is going to date a girl, why you are the one having problem with it?", while asking her. He very well knew that Misty loved him but she was never open about her feelings. If she can't admit her own feelings, then how can she confess that to someone else and is better off with someone else. When she heard it, he temper nerve surfaced out and she used her mattle to answer his question. Later we find Misty dragging Brock, whose features didn't look good at that moment.

She was looking for Ash, whom she had lost a minute back, then trying heaven and hell to find him. In some few minutes and with much effort, she could finally see him in front of a flower shop. "Ash has really grown up from the time I left him after Sinnoh", Brock made the statement, who recovered from her attack. She again got her temper nerve on, but couldn't act as she need to concentrate more on Ash.

"How can I help you gentleman?", the owner of the shop asked him. She was a pretty yet old lady, alone managing the shop. He looked around the flowers and asked, "I need to buy some flowers, but I don't know what to take", her while looking at all types of flowers present there. She smiled at him and replied, "Then let me help you" him courteously. She then asked him, "What is the occasion for which you are buying flowers?" while looking at him

When she finished, Ash's face was glowing red and made his tongue tiled. How could he explain it to her? But it seemed that the old woman already getting some vibes on it. She giggled inwardly and said, "I understand. It's obvious from your face", and she broke into giggles but trying her best to control it. At that time, he became even redder. "Now tell, is your girl from our city or you two have come for a date", she asked him, while teasing him a bit.

Ash was trying his level best to control his emotions, yet all that experience was new to him. It was very hard for him to just stand there. But eventually he spoke up, "She is from this city and a matter of fact...I have never dated before. This is the first time", with large gaps between the lines. Then she understood why he was so hysterical. He lacked experience. "Ok, then let me give you the best bouquet of flowers I have", she said and gone inside the shop. From there she brought a bouquet of white flowers with red outlines, which also had a very pleasant smell.

"These flowers are exotic to Altomare. These costs little more but I can assure you that if you take this, she will no way going to let you down", she explained it to him. He looked at the flowers for a few moments, it also had Latias' colour scheme. That would be ideal for him to give her. "Ok, I will take it", he told her. But when she was taking it to the cash counter, he called her, "Miss, I have a request", and walked to her. "Can I take this bouquet around evening. I will sent my one of my pokemon and my Pikachu to get the it. And don't worry, I will make my payment now only", he asked her while showing his Greninja to her. "I won't mind. You can send your pokemons to pick your flowers...Are you planning to give it her on evening?", she agreed and paused while adding spice to the vanila. She then again teased him. He again blushed but nodded.

"Good, at least you have some plan. And if you don't mind, I would like to give you some advice on this matter, if you want", she offered to help him with politeness. She felt that he was somewhat in same situation like her husband faced when he proposed her to date her. It would be wise for her to tell what to do and what to expect.

"Yea, sure", he immediately agreed. So she began, "First, do not be use pick up lines or for your understanding, words or phrases which are used like bait to catch a girl, when you date your girl. Girls with sense of her own identity don't fall for that, and they always move away from those boys."

"Second, say whatever is true about her and what you like about her. If you say something false about her to her. She might like you, but in the long run she would be with you. She might not like the truth about her first but she would be grateful that someone broke her 'false bubble'"

"Third is the most important one, NEVER play with a girl's feelings. If she hates you, prove her that you are worthy of her by reasoning and proper justified execution and NEVER force her to accept you. YOU have to appeal to her, not that you just stick with her. And lastly, never lose hope and faith from your ownself", she told him properly.

Ash firmly listened to her and promised not to be a bother to her. After that he made his payments and came out of the shop.

 _(MEANWHILE WITH MISTY AND BROCK)_

They both were stunned again when they heard that he was going on a date. It made Misty frustrated. She couldn't still believe that her Ash was going on a date with someone else! She started to think with whom he could going on a date. The only girl who was in her head was Bianca. But she seemed to have no connection with Ash. Looked like she need to find it on her own. She then asked Brock to leave Ash for then and they would ask him that latter.

 _(TIMESKIP-2HRs)_

Everyone then assembled over there and Misty, Brock told them that they met Ash and he said that he would take a little more time before he joined them. Misty and Brock kept that a secret for then as they need to find it out on first hand. After a while when they had finished seeing the museum, they saw Ash and his Pikachu were standing on the entrance with a shopping bag in his hand.

"Have you done _your touring_ ", Misty asked her sharply, but then loudly. The last part however she mentally shouted. He stepped back a little with her sudden change in mood, "Yea yea". Delia looked at his shopping bag and asked, "What is that honey...a new dress I see?", in her usual way. Then Ash had some sweatdrops behind his head. He couldn't tell that to her then. He could then be ruined! "It actually it's a...a...a gift for Clemont, my friend. He said he loved clothes of this brand. So I thought if I gave it to him, he would be very happy", he lied to his mother. He was feeling guilty very much, yet he wasn't feeling depressed like he should be. "It's good that you think so much for your friend", she supplemented quickly. She looked happy when she said. Ash seemed to be quite in relief since was off from the hook.

Then for the rest of the day, they visited numerous places, filled up their tummy and went back to their hotel. Later that evening, he took out his Greninja and told him to get ready with the flowers and gave him the direction to take it. Ash meanwhile was accompanied by everyone who all went to Bianca's place.

Ash rang the bell. Later an old man with round face, white beard, rounish body came to greet them. At one glance he could tell who they were. "Bianca come here, see who has come to visit us.", he called out in the house. Bianca came in sight after a few minutes. She looked like before, only that she had grown her body.

"Ash, Misty, Brock, you all are here", he yelled with joy and gave them a bear hug. "Bianca, you should first let our guests get inside then chat with them", her grandfather told her. She immediately welcomed everyone in the house and gone to the kitchen to prepare some tea.

"So what brings you here", Lorenzo frankly asked. Ash told them, "We are kinda in a vacation. Misty is here to participate in the Tour de altomare. That's all we got!", he told him, but there was also another reason he found for which he need to come there. A few minutes later, Bianca came with tea and some snakes and presented on the table.

A few minutes later Ash asked Bianca, "Can I talk to you about something in private", he whispered into the ear of Bianca. She was a little surprised but she agreed. They both came out of the room along with Pikachu and came to an alley. He turned to her and then began, "Bianca, is Latias there in her secret garden?", by asking her. When he heard that, she was about to comically fall down. She thought he was going to confess to her or something very secret he was going to tell, but he took her out just to ask that! "Yes, she is in her garden, most probably she is sleeping on her tree.", she replied.

"Then can you please let me in there for some time and talk to her and please make sure that no one comes there till I come out", he demanded politely. But some desperate emotions could be seen on his face. When he requested this to her, she narrowed her eyes on him. He immediately said, "I am not going to do any harm to her. I just need to tell her something which I can't tell in front of anyone", he reassured her. After hearing this, she sighed and smiled at him, "Ok I will allow you to go, but if anything bad happened to her, I swear, I will kill you for hurting my friend", she agreed with a warning tag along it. He became happy with some tears of joy and hold her hands to thank her several times.

 _(MEANWHILE)_

While Misty was gossiping with Lorenzo, she noticed Ash and Bianca to walk out of the room. She also quickly got up from the place with an excuse. But by the time she was able to come out, they had already gone out of her vicinity. Then Misty was sure he was going on a date with Bianca. HOW DARE HE?

 _(BACK WITH ASH)_

Ash was waiting at the designated spot which he discussed with Greninja. When he came, he brought all the things he had asked for. In the pokemon centre he quickly changed his attire, asked Greninja to take the flower with him to the Secret Garden. When he came inside, he instructed them to hide somewhere near him so what when he signal them and they could come.

He took a long breath and started to walk inside

 _(MEANWHILE)_

Bianca was returning back home while she ran into Misty. Misty was quite shock to see her alone and asked, "Aren't you dating with Ash?", openly. Bianca immediately blushed at the thought, and replied, "No, why should I date Ash?". Was he suppose to date her. "But Bianca, he bought new clothes, flowers and all those things which anyone who knew him very well could tell, he would ever buy in his life, yet he did and gone on a date with you, isn't it.", she asked sharply with reasoning.

Now it was Bianca's time to get confused, "No, Ash didn't told me anything about this. He only asked where Latias was and to see that no one comes in till he comes out of the secret Garden...", and told her. But as she was tell it to her, she was beginning to understand what was going on, so do Misty. All the pieces were falling correctly. If it was true, then he was doing a very wrong thing.

When they reached the entrance of the Secret Garden, Misty was confused. She couldn't get inside to stop him since Bianca wouldn't allow it, yet she cannot allow it since it is unethical. "Do you want to get inside?", Bianca asked her. "But you...", she was immediately cut off when she took out a Kirlia and asked it to use invisibility on three of them. She then told her, "See, I promised him that I would not allow anyone to enter, but if he can't see. It will be safe".

They went inside further and found Ash in his new dress, walking in the garden footpath. "Latias, are you here. it's me Ash Ketchum, I have come to meet you.", he yelled out in the open, hoping her to listen him. He tried again and again but it seemed that she could not able to hear it. _"Ash...is that you?"_ , then a sweet voice out of nowhere came into his head. He looked around and found non in vicinity. But then a bright light formed in the air and the red eon dragon beauty mesmerised before him.

She looked at his eyes and was confirmed that he indeed was Ash. "Latias", he voiced out without his proper senses. His brain was not able to control his whole body. Instead it seemed as if every part of the body got it's own brain and controlling them. He ran towards her and hugged her fiercely. She also wrapped her claws around his back and rested her head on his head. "Latias I missed you so much", he tightened his grip over her and started to cry like a baby. _"I also missed you two Ash"_ , she telepathied him with equal emotion, but she was not crying.

After a few minutes of crying, when he finally settled, she asked, _"What brings you here Ash? It's too late for you to be here"_ , him politely. He scratched his back of his head and said, "I just came here to meet you", then he turned his head to the side. He found his Pikachu fuming with anger and with a sign telling him 'if you don't tell her the real reason then he would be zapping him to death'. He gulped in, concentrated his courage and again faced her.

"Actually there _is_ a reason for me to meet you", he said while facing straight towards her. Latias blankly looked at him. He took a breath, focused his energy and yelled, "I LOVE YOU LATIAS", overcoming all his emotions, feelings, thought processes. At that point, he only care about Latias.

When she heard it, she became shocked. Although she was not alone, even Misty and Bianca were shocked. They were thinking how could Ash love _love_ a pokemon!?

For Latias, she was in heaven. She felt all her worries she had, gone away with a single wipe. She couldn't imagine that Ash, a human could feel love; not the love of a trainer but the love which people shared with each other, have a family etc. He had _that_ for her. She was overwhelmed with joy but her last thought which came into her head, it ruined all her fantasies. She got remembered that a human-pokemon relation is strictly forbidden all around the world. Even if both of them want to live together, they cannot live like a couple. And if by any chance anyone found it out, they will kill both the partners. They wouldn't spare how rare the species is or how popular and rich a person is. If society doesn't accept, then no one can help it.

"Latias, I want to know, do you love me as well, like I do for you?", he asked him softly. Since the moon was rising up and was up in a clear night sky, the moonlight when got reflected back from Ash's face on Latias. She was finding hard time to tell any anything to him.

 _"No, I don't love you as a mate."_ , she answered clearly with all her effort. With that one sentence, his whole body was broken into pieces. "But Latias...", he tried to begin his line, which was sharply cut by her and said _"i would never dream of loving a human, not even in my weirdest dream!"_ , she replied while now facing opposite of his. She didn't want to show her real emotion to him.

"But Latias, if that is true, then why would you kiss me back when you came to give me the painting at the dock", he told her vehemently. Latias then started to blush and felt happy that he knew that it was her and he had remembered it till date. But alas, she cannot show any of her true feelings to him. _"I didn't kiss you because I loved you. I did it to show my gratitude towards you for helping me all that time"_ , she reasoned him without any emotion.

"No, it was _NOT_ to show your gratitude. You loved me Latias. You have drawn that picture of me and Pikachu and gave it to me. It was all enough to show me your gratitude, but I know you love me Latias, there is no point in hiding it from me", he said it with great in impact. He could tell. She was not on her own self that day. Something deep she was hiding from him

 _"I am not hiding anything from you. I really don't love you as a mate, please try to understand"_ , she again emphasized on her speech. She need to convince him soon, or else it she might lose control of her own self.

"No, I don't understand. Why are you denying me and your own self. Is it that you fear what others might think of us", he said it with using some logic. He himself felt it strange to love a pokemon and to accept it himself. Maybe that might be the case for her as well.

Latias kept silent. She was caught red handed. There was no way to dodge that statement of his. "If you are worried about it that then I will run away with you, abandoning my dream of becoming a pokemon master, will break every contact that I have JUST to be with I have, I will leave everything behind me but I will always stay with you forever", he presented his offer. He would do anything and everything to be with her. He would not give up on her till now.

At that statement, everyone was shocked from Latias to Pikachu and Greninja and even Misty and Bianca. They all couldn't believe that what what lengths he could go just to stay with her. Latias was heavily flattered by his words and determination. He would go to any height to be with her. He is the ideal person with whom anyone would like to spend her rest of her life. Ash then signaled Greninja to bring the flowers, who came and handed over it to Ash and gone away.

"So please, stop denying everyone and come with me. We will surely find a place JUST for two of us and leave happily", WAIT! IS HE GOING TO MARRY HER NOW. WASN'T IT JUST A DATE WHICH HE HAD PLANNED? But he sounded so so true. He forwarded his hand with bouquet of flowers towards her with a smile on his face, hoping that she would stop resisting him and would finally accept him.

She turned her looked at him and then suddenly a huge air pressure was created between them, leaving Ash falling in at a distance. Ash didn't understand, what happened but when he looked at her, she wasn't looking good. _"You know what, I HATE YOU! I hate people like you who are persistent on someone, no matter how many times told, you wouldn't listen... Previous I took you as a good friend, but I NEVER LOVED YOU like the way you do. I AM A POKEMON and NOT a human. I CANNOT LOVE YOU... Now GO AWAY AND NEVER SHOW ME YOUR FACE"_ , she barked at him with emotional imbalance. She was herself in a mental perplexity. At one hand she didn't want to leave him, and the other, she need to leave him. _  
_

When Ash heard what she need to say, his heart was completely broken. He then realised that she REALLY didn't love him like a lover. She WAS only his FRIEND and NOTHING MORE! He couldn't believe his ears what she said and even worse, she started to hate him then. She wouldn't even let him face her. She didn't want to see his face ever again. All those things hurt him very much.

Finally he got up on his legs, facing down. He kept those flowers beside him and said, "Ok Latias. If you don't love me, I can't blame you. I wish you goodluck and a happy life with whoever you choose to live with", as calmly as possible and dashed out from that place. He also had tears coming out from his eyes which also left him as he was running. Misty and Bianca could see that. They learnt everything what the two were talking about and was a bit upset also for some reason.

Pikachu and Greninja started to follow their master as he was leaving the place, then followed by Misty who broke her invisibility and followed others.

Back in the secret garden, only Latias and Bianca were left. Latias floated towards the bouquet which he had brought, picked it up and put it close to her heart. Then she also started to cry for what she had done. _Oh, what have I done! I shouldn't have been so harsh on him_ , she moaned in pain what she herself gave to him. All that she said to him were just lies or more precisely she told him just the opposite of what she wanted to tell. Poor Ash! Now he is ruined for his life.

"Latias! What's going on here?!', Bianca asked with some force to her after she asked Kirlia to cancel the invisibility with serious face. She also now got a better view of the flowers which Ash had brought. Indeed, they were beautiful. It's her first time also that she saw that kind of flower.

Latias became shocked when she came and asked that. If she came to know everything, then would soon file a case against them. She quickly replied, _"Bianca, it isn't like what you see..."_ , she began, but was cut off immediately, "Why did you reject Ash?", the human asked the pokemon with forty percent anger and sixty percent confusion. When Latias heard it, she became baffled from her completely unexpected statement. Then she was thinking hard to come up with a solution.

 _"You know, if people came to know, they would kill Ash for doing this crime. And I didn't want him to die because of this silly love."_ , she told her while confiding herself to her. It was hard for herself also to stay calm and pretend nothing big had happened. Bianca sighed at the poor pokemon and said, "Latias, if you also loved him like the way he loves you, you cannot see these obstructions in your way. And knowing how much you love him, it won't be much of a problem. You watched every league battle or whenever Ash was on TV. When I see you alone, I can tell that you always wish to be with Ash, more than your own brother. And till today, you would swear to tell him how you feel. So when he confessed to you, why did you rejected him...And don't give me that crap that society wouldn't accept it. If you really loved him, you would overcome any problem that comes to you, together with him", directly on her face. She knew, after Ash leave her, she would be depressed even more than before. So it would be better of if she would stay with him. At least she would stay happy.

That speech opened Latias' eyes. She could see clearly everything and all her obstacles seemed to have diminished. She then wished to be with him like he told. They would together leave happily and face any obstacle that comes. "Go Latias, it isn't too late. Make up with him. Tell him why you did it. I'm sure that he will understand you", she quickly said, encouraging her to go to him. She nodded and left secret garden to find him.

 _(MEANWHILE-30 MINS LATER)_

Delia, Brock, Julie and Lorenzo in Bianca's house. Delia started to worry that Ash had gone out for so long and still not returned. She also saw that Misty was not present. "I wonder where Ash would be now. It is been late for him to come", she asked. "I think he is on a date with Bianca", Brock told her which shocked her and Lorenzo. "But Bianca didn't told me anything of this", Bianca's grandfather said with a bit of disappointment and surprise.

He replied, "Maybe she didn't want anyone to know about it", with a possible conclusion. Delia now became little curious about the situation and asked him, "Did Bianca asked him or... he asked her out", with a schoolgirl attitude. At that, Brock had a sweatdrop near his forehead. It's hard to tell, who asked first, but he could say, "I think Ash asked her, seeing that he bought new clothes for himself and flowers for her. He also told the owner of the flower ship that it was his first date. So I think, he asked her out", to her.

When he told it, her eyes became mallow. She hold her cup of tea close to her and sighed, "That's why...", and whispered to herself. Brock looked at her and asked, "What do you mean Miss Ketchum?", with some confusion. She giggled before she told, "Well when Ash told me that he had bought that dress for his friend; I could tell from his eyes that he was lying to me. I was a little shocked as he never told me any lie ever but I let it loose for that time. And now that I came to know why he did it, I makes me think that my son has finally matured and can take care of himself" him while the end was with some taste of bitter sweetness. Then she realised that Misty hadn't come back yet. When she asked everyone, Brock again replied, "Misty has gone to spy on Ash and Bianca. As a matter of face, she has crush on Ash and when Ash is dating Bianca, it is pissing her off.", he said to them.

Delia then put a finger under her chin and said, "Come to think of it, I did noticed her to take extra notice on Ash and I was getting a feeling that she liked Ash as a lover. But I never thought it was actually true", with little amazement. She then stood up and took out her camera and announced, "We must also follow her. It is the golden time to capture the most precious moment of our children". They all agreed and decided to go and look out for them.

When they walked a little distance, they saw Ash on the other side of the bi-lane road and he was running along with his pokemons behind him! He was looking down and covered his half of the face with the front part of the hat. That made all of the elders little confused. When they were going to call him, they saw Misty was running far behind from him.

"Misty!", Delia called her and waved her hand. She looked at them and decided to tell them everything. She came to the other side of the road to them and the first question that Ash's mother asked, "Have Ash and Bianca kissed?", her like a schoolgirl. At her age, she still felt equally interested in that kind of topics. "They weren't going on a date. As a matter of fact, Ash did not plan to go on a date with Bianca", she immediately told them the truth. At that, they all were shocked.

"Then who is he dating?", asked Brock, who was full confused as who would be the other mysterious girl other than Bianca that Ash met during their first arrival. When answering that question her face saddened a bit, but said, "Actually, it should be 'who he would have dated', since she rejected him immediately when he confessed to her", with a dull voice.

Everyone had in their mind 'WHAT!' simultaneously. Was there anyone in that whole world cruel and with rock hard heart that she couldn't understand the kind and truthful Ash? "I can't believe that someone knowing Ash could reject even. That means, she already loves someone else", Brock said in frustration.

"Misty please tell me, who is this girl? I would like to talk to her personally and see what I can do", she pleaded her. That's why Ash was looking sad when he was running.

Misty understood her feelings. She knew she couldn't change the fact. She then hold the hands of the affected mother and told, "It's of no use. She would not listen to anyone. And why would she, if her type does not matches with Ash, she can't help herself even if she wanted", with sad and warm voice.

"What do you mean by that?", Lorenzo then asked her. Misty then took a moment, gathered everything and in one breath she said, "i simply want to say, the person whom Ash has fallen for is not a human, she is a pokemon; Latias", she paused. Everyone became totally shocked. It was the weirdest thing which they all have seen.

"You mean...", Brock trailed off, hoping to be finished by Misty. She did, "Yes Brock, the same Latias who kissed Ash in the dock and gave him the painting", add it the previous line.

"I still cannot believe this", Delia said to everyone, expressing her feeling. "Miss Ketchum, we have no time to think, we better stop Ash before he does something irrational", Misty told them and they all headed to the direction in which Ash was running. When they finally reach the end of the road, the looked around to find him. Upon severe inspection, they could see a thing towards Misty's side. So they all ran towards it.

When they were coming closer, some red coloured liquid was flowing on the road. When they traced the origin, they came upon none other than Ash. From his body coming his BLOOD! Brock and Lorenzo turned his body upside down to look at the front of his body. As soon as they turned his body, everyone of them was horrified. Delia, Misty and Julie covered their mouths with their hands in panic. They saw five bullets stabbed into his body and the blood coming out from that parts. His clothes were drenched in his blood and his face looked pale and cold.

Later Pikachu and Greninja also arrived at the could not also believe what they were seeing. "NO Ash, it cannot be", Delia broke down as she fixed her sight on her son. She had fallen on her knees and feebly took her son's face in her hands. It was cold and rough. "Did he killed himself?", proposed Julie, who was equally horrified as others. The men in the group looked for any gun or pistol but they found nothing. Then this must have done by someone. But who could that be.

"NOOOO. Why did you do that Ash?", Ash's mother did not listened to them. She thought that Ash had killed himself, which Julie proposed. A few minutes later, Latias along with Bianca arrived at that place. The newcomers couldn't see anything because others were crowding there. She felt Ash's energy was coming from here so she came here.

When Lorenzo and Brock noticed her, they gave Latias a mean look and man! They were scary ones. _"What happened everyone and where is Ash?"_ , she asked innocently to them. Lorenzo answered with rather distasteful tone, "Why are you searching for Ash? Isn't it enough that someone or something killed him. He was feeling ashamed of protecting such pokemons with his own life.

When she and Bianca heard, they couldn't believe themselves. Latias immediately used her psychic to remove all the people surrounding him and found a lady who was hold Ash's face close to her's and crying heavily.

"Hey, what are you planning now Latias. You already killed Ash, now you want us to die also. I thought you are a good pokemon, but you were soo mean, I couldn't imagine", Misty barked at her with furious looks on her face. Yes she wanted Ash for herself and she loved him very much but she never valued it more than what Ash wanted. For Latias, she didn't pay any attention to her and her sight was only fixed on Ash. When she started to approach him, the lady looked at her with deadly eyes.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER. How dare you to destroy my son's heart! GO AWAY!", she fanatically said it to her. She strengthen her grip over her son and looked vicious at her. But it didn't matter to her one bit. She still continued to proceed. "NO. NO. STAY AWAY FROM US", she said repeatedly, until Latias used her psychic to forcefully move her away from him.

It was only then she and Ash. She had locked everyone in their place with her psychic so that no one can interfere. She then looked at Ash and seemed to prepare her mind for something. When she was done, she said, _"Before I do this, there is something I need to tell you first"_ , she began. Everyone present there could hear her.

She again paused and took his head on one claw and caressing his face with the other. _"You were right. I did kiss you because I loved you like a lover and everything what I told you was a big lie. I did not want our relationship to progress because if anyone finds it out, they would not let us stay together and would kill us. I didn't want you to be killed. I didn't want to make you sad and heartbroken but it was the only option which I could see to protect you from this danger. You see now, I loved you and I will continue to love you till the end of the prosperity"_ , she said softly and then she descended her face on him, till their mouths were in contact. She started to kiss him deeply and desperately, as if she was trying to suck back life into him. The others could get the picture why she did it, except for Delia who was till in a state of shock.

After a very long kiss, she continued, _"You know, I started to have my feelings from the time you saved me from Team Rocket. At that time, I couldn't understand it myself but as time passed by, I started to realise what it was. But I was afraid that you would not understand my feelings. So I painted that picture with all my love and effort and gave it to you with a kiss. I hoped that you would return my feelings some day but never expected it to happen since we are two different species. Later when I got to know the taboo about relationship between pokemon and human and what happened in the end, I was glad that my feelings were not conveyed to you. But then you appeared after so many years and you confess to me. I was really happy and I really am, no doubt but I couldn't risk your life for it"_ , she said with her melancholy voice. Now they all understand why Latias rejected him in the first place. She did it BECAUSE she cared for him.

 _"And now, since you are no more on the earth, it better off me to join you in the heaven"_ , she said and made her eyes glow. Then a big narrow ended sharp knife appeared on top of them. The pointy side was towards the ground, just above Latias' long neck.

 _"May Arceus let us be together in heaven"_ , she prayed while holding Ash tight with her body. "NOOO~", Bianca yelled with horror. But she was too late, the blade swiftly entered into Latias' neck and came out from her neck, just little above Ash's head. Blood started to ooze out from her fatal wound. It then followed the same route as Ash's blood did and soon joined with his.

Everyone was freed from the psychic, yet no was able to move. Everyone looked at the couple with despair. No was able to think rationally then. Bianca was the first to snap out of it and asked everyone to pray for them to be happy. She wanted them to be happy. Perhaps the human world is bit to harsh for a true loving couple to sustain. The heaven would be the perfect place to bloom their love.

After some encouragement by her, everyone uniformly pray to Arceus to keep them happy always.

* * *

 **That's it guys and gals. I hope you like this story. It's a bit used up plot, but I couldn't anything good other than this.**

 **And don't worry, I am now currently working on the main story and I hope you will get it by next week(only if you are 18 and above, show interest in that).**

 **And lastly, REVIEW this story. I desperately need them to improve my stories and chapters. If you cannot able to tell me in the review section, then please PM me. Please let me know, how can I help.**


End file.
